


Cruising

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day at work, Phil Coulson has an unexpected encouter with Melinda May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruising

From behind her counter Melinda could see Phil was not having a good day. The amount of passengers complaining had gone through the roof in the last hour and guest relations were rushed off their feet. The internet connection had been down for two hours now and although they had engineers working on it things were only going to get worse for him. She watched as yet another over weight wealthy woman shouted and pointed at him while he humbly apologised and smiled back. The enraged lady finally gave in, accepting there was little he could do and left shaking her head in disgust and muttering about a complaint to head office. Melinda felt a tinge of sadness as she watched him draw a deep breath and ready himself for the next onslaught. As he looked up at the next approaching passenger he reapplied his smile and greeted them politely. She wasn't sure how he managed it but one thing she did know was that she could never do his job. She would probably end up slapping someone! She just about managed to bite her tongue behind the ice cream counter, some guest were just impossible to please. 

An hour later brought the end of Melinda's shift and as she walked past his desk Phil glanced up, bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes. She grinned back and pointed upward, knowing he would understand what she was indicating. He nodded, smiled and then returned his attention to the guest in front of him. Sometimes he thought the moments he spent with Melinda were all that kept him going. Just a glimpse of her smile made his heart skip a beat, she was so beautiful. He smiled to himself as he recalled the first time he set eyes on her. It was some months back after a particularly challenging day, he'd found himself out on top deck in the early hours hurling expletives at the ocean. There was only so much abuse he could take and it felt good to shout back at something. 

"Yes Mrs Franklin, of course Mrs Franklin, I DONT FUCKING KNOW MRS FRANKLIN! AARRGGHHH! " he yelled into the wind. At the end of his rant he sighed heavily and screwed the palms of his hands to his eyes as he tried to compose himself. It was only as he turned to go back inside that he realised he was not alone after all. There sat on a lounger tucked in the corner was someone hunched over, laughing at his outburst. He stopped in his tracks and felt his face flush red with embarrassment. Immediately his instincts kicked in and he stuttered an apology,

"I'm so so sorry, I... I didn't notice you there. I thought I was alone. I would never have..." she cut in still giggling,

"Its fine its fine, really, its nothing I haven't heard before. Besides, you made me laugh and believe me I needed a laugh!" He sighed with relief and continued,

"Well you could have told me you were there instead of letting me carry on making a fool of myself." She grinned and replied,

"Now where would the fun be in that!" and she broke into another fit of giggles.

"Its not that funny!" he exclaimed as the corners of his mouth turned up and he joined in the laughter. He walked towards her and she stood up, moving out of the shadows. He had seen her on duty a couple of times since leaving port but as the light fell across her face he noticed how striking her eyes shone in the moonlight. 

"Hi, I'm Melinda" she said holding out a hand. He gently clasped it.

"Phil." he replied suddenly very nervous. "I'm the idiot that shouts at the waves". 

"Does it make you feel better? The shouting I mean."

He let go of her hand and couldn't help but notice how stunning she looked. She wasnt dressed in anything special but somehow he knew she could make anything look good. She was wearing a black vest top and the shortest hot pants he'd ever seen, her smooth legs rolling down to her red high heeled stilettos. He swallowed hard and forced a reply,

"Actually yes. If I couldn't shout here I'd be out of a job by now!" Wow, she looked amazing!

"Maybe I'll try it sometime" she replied as she stood up to leave and brushed past his shoulder. 

"Do you come up here often?" he screwed his face as he realised what he just said. "I'm sorry, that sounds like a terrible chat up line!" She turned and laughed again,

"Do you always talk a lot when you're nervous?" 

"I'm afraid so, just can't seem to stop to myself!" and that was the day they first met. After hours of talking into the night they'd made a pack that if either of them needed a time out they would meet on top deck at the end of the day to help unwind. 

She figured today was one of those days and quite honestly it had become something she looked forward to with affection. She'd go so far as to say that she was falling for Phil, hook, line and sinker. She loved his smile and the touch of his skin. In her eyes he was the perfect gentleman, the real deal, and the fleeting moments they spent together had become her favourite time of the day. 

By the time Phil finished his shift it was well after midnight. He ended up pulling a double after another crew member took a sick day. He was tired and hungry but as he waited at the elevators all he could think of was Melinda, what incredible outfit she’d be wearing, her soft silky hair, her amazing curves. Suddenly he didn’t feel quite so exhausted and as the doors opened he rushed in and pushed the button for the 14 floor, top deck. His fingers tapped the side of his leg impatiently as watched the floors race by. It came to a stop on the 9th floor, the doors slid open and in stumbled a intoxicated young man. He was mumbling away to himself and as he walked into the elevator he tripped and fell, grabbing hold of Phil's shirt. He tried to steady the man but as he lifted his head he lurched forward and threw up all over Phil. He sighed, rolled his eyes and tried hard to not to show his frustration. Was he ever going to get to Melinda! He helped the guest back to his cabin, made sure he was ok and left quickly. 

He went back to his quarters on deck 4, stripped off and took the fastest shower he'd ever had. He slipped on his jeans and a t-shirt and raced out, electing to take the stairwell this time to avoid any more delay. By the time he made it up top his heart was racing and he was gasping for air, running up ten flights of stairs would do that to anyone. He scoured the deck, desperate to catch any sight of Melinda, but as he made his way round it dawned on him that she had probably given up waiting for him and gone to bed, after all it was almost one in the morning. His heart sunk and he sighed heavily. Could this day get any worse? 

“Damn it……DAMN IT!” he shouted as he kicked a sunbed in anger. He shook his head in frustration and sunk into the nearest chair. He leant forward resting his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, unable to push aside his disappointment. That’s when he felt the warm touch of her fingertips on the back of his neck. He turned his head to see Melinda standing next to him and he watched as her face lit up, even her eyes smiled at him. He stood, grasped her hand and squeezed it tight, not once breaking her gaze. 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t wait did you?” she spoke gently. “I just went back for my jacket, it's really quite chilly tonight.” A wave of relief wash over him and his anger melted away into the cool night air. He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, her skin was so soft and she never looked so beautiful. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words, he loved this woman wholeheartedly. He slowly leant in and rest his forehead against hers. She felt his hand tremble and could tell he was anxious, but as the gap between them closed he seemed to calm. They stood that way for what felt like minutes but it was merely seconds. He gently let his lips touch hers, they felt soft and warm, just like he imagined. He pulled her in closer and she kissed him back. Her tongue traced around the inside of his mouth and melded with his. He tasted so good. She ran her fingers through his hair and dragged her nails down his neck. He hadn’t realised he was holding his breath and took a sharp intake of air as he gently drew back. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since the first moment I saw you” he whispered, still leaning in close to her face. “You stood right here on this spot, looking just as beautiful as you do now”.

She smiled at him and was just about to speak when they heard voices approaching up the staircase. An elderly couple strolled up beside them, arm in arm,

“It sure is wonderful out here,” the gentlemen said, “Just look at those stars! Enjoy you’re evening!” 

"Thank you sir, you too!" replied Phil, and off they wandered as fast as they'd appeared. He dragged Melinda over to the sun loungers and they sat back looking up at the sky.

"Guess he was right, the stars do look incredible tonight" and he reached across for her. She thread her fingers through his and rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand. At that moment a shooting star shot across the sky.

"It's perfect" she turned to him and whispered, "just perfect".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SassyCassy1401 for being my inspiration.


End file.
